PROJECT SUMMARY ? DRIVING BIOMEDICAL PROJECTS We have identified a diverse set of driving biomedical projects (DBPs) that will serve as test-beds for development of technologies by the Drosophila Research Screening Center-Biomedical Technology Research Resource (DRSC-BTRR). The topic areas include cancer therapeutics, rare genetic disease, mosquito-borne infectious diseases, and fundamental studies, for example in the areas of cell and developmental biology. We will work with these researchers to ensure that technologies are tested by collaborators, further developed and refined by the DRSC-BTRR, and applied to fit their research needs. We will also ensure that data generated by and for one project are used to improve all relevant projects, for example as will be relevant in the area of CRISPR pooled screens in Drosophila and mosquito cells, and in development of nanobodies for mosquito and Drosophila targets. Altogether, our DBPs are well-positioned to test and benefit from the technologies, resulting in studies with strong potential to provide new insights into a variety of fundamental and translational topics.